Dicing with Death Episode 155
Malcifer Recap Day 49 Malcifer Winter returns to Winter's Reach. He puts his army in the Orchard and returns to his own estate. Malcifer heads inside to clean up when he is ambushed by a halfling thief. The thief tries to assassinate Malcifer, but he hits the Spirit Armor instead. On the landing above, a fighter, a mage step out and attack from range, but don't hit. Malcifer withering touches the thief since he is holding him. A Cleric of Martha come out and battle hymns. Malcifer starts to back out towards the door, dragging the fat halfling thief as cover, using Unholy Strength. The Mage hits Malcier with 2 Magic Missiles. The fighter breaks a window and follows outside, the cleric steps though the door and sees the undead army outside in the orchard. The Mage cast "Shadow Snap" at Malcifer's Shadow to stop him from moving, but Malcifer resists. The halfling thief escapes before Malcifer can drain him as the Skeletons catch up. Malcifer is down to 1 HP. Malcifer's skeletons finally arrives on the scene and protect their master. Malcifer retreats from the battle, commanding his minions to capture the adventurers. The cleric get swarmed. The fighter ignores Malcifer and tries to save her best friend the cleric with her bow but misses. The Cleric takes down 2 Skeletons but the rest restrain her. Malcifer orders the cleric be brought to him. As she is pulled over, she breaks free and the skeletons accidentally knock her out trying to grab her back. The rest of the party retreat to the south of the estate and escape as skeletons fire arrows at them. Malcifer drains the cleric of health, then of years. Malcifer enters the estate and finds Tomas and Lord Rosegrove tied up. Lord Rosegrove was injured and refused to tell the adventurers anything about Malcifer. Malcifer goes to check on the village. When he goes to the stables he finds Carrie hiding. Malcifer is disdainful of her, then heads into the village. There are no intruders in the village. Malcifer heads over to the tavern to talk with the Hunters there and orders them to hunt down the Heroes. He gives 100 silver bounty on each head. Malcifer then heads over Lilith to be healed. She takes Malcifer back to the estate to treat him. Back at the estate Lilith says not all the villagers and farmers are marked. Days 50-57 Malcifer brands the rest of the villagers as he lectures on the Winter Gods. One of the villagers, a teenage girl, refuses the mark, but her parents are restraining her. Malcifer says the mark has to be taken willingly. Since she refuses the mark, she is no longer safe to live in the village. Malcifer raises some more skeletons to join his army. He then starts working on Chimera using the dead animal he collected. He creates 4 zombie snakes and sews them at the tail on the zombie bear, then attached a zombie stag head next to the bear head. The Hunters find the Heroes fled down the bluffs down to the shore where they had a boat ready for them. Day 58 Malcifer leaves Winters Reach with 50 skeletons. He rests overnight in the empty Sardinia Keep. Day 59 Malcifer marches on a village (pop 500) to the north in the plains, riding a top his undead elk. The 12 defenders are killed easily by the skeletons. The battle plays out and the villagers who didn't flee are slaughtered. 12 people are caught alive for Malcifer to drain for 48 years of life. It is not specified how many are killed in this village, but "The Majority of the population Get away". Malcifer overnight has the dead villagers flayed and then raised as more skeletons for the army, including 1 Skeleton Warrior. He raises 8 of his existing Skeleton Warriors into Greater Skeleton Warriors. Skeleton warriors have violet bioluminescence in their eye sockets. These new upgrades have crimson. So Malcifer nicknames them "Blood Knights". Day 60 Malcifer rests turning the day. The hunters from Winter's Reach arrive and start looting. The hunters use undeead animals to haul the goods back to Winter's Reach. Malcifer and his army leave the abandoned village at nightfall and head to the Ruined Gadian Fort to the North-East. Day 61 Malcifer at dawn looks out at the nearby villages. He chose one to the west (pop 500) and marches on it. 24 villagers armed with axes and spears and improvised weapons stand in defence. The defenders are slaughtered as villagers flee from the village. Malcifer only manages to capture 13 people alive, draining 52 years of life. The dead count isn't mentioned, but implied to he high since Malcifer surround the village before attacking. Malcifer raises more dead overnight. Day 62 Malcifer and his army arrive at the village to the south-west, Nena (pop 500). He finds a make shift cavalry of 6 ready for him, but they are shot down by undead arrows before closing distance. Once the defenders are dealt with, Malcifer finds Lord Nena and the villagers had evacuated some time ago. Malcifer only manages to harvest 3 souls from the cavalry, 12 more years of life. Malcifer returns to Winter's Reach. He takes stock of his undead army and their weapons & armor. Malcifer decides to start raising more undead, ahead of whatever Pinespur has planned next. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes